¿Ahora resulta que soy gay?
by micary
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando uno de tus personajes favoritos de manga se rebela ante un mundo de fantasía que has creado a su alrededor?, si no es un producto de tu imaginación, Horokeu Usui tiene algo que decirte y es mejor que pongas atención.


**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, esta grandiosa obra es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei, este fanfic es sin fines de lucro

**Sumary:** ¿Qué sucede cuando uno de tus personajes favoritos de manga se rebela ante un mundo de fantasía que has creado a su alrededor?, si no es un producto de tu imaginación, Horokeu Usui tiene algo que decirte y es mejor que pongas atención.

* * *

><p>Hola, como ya todos y todas saben mi nombre es Horokeu Usui, apodado de cariño por mi preciosa Damuko como Horohoro, estoy usando este medio para transmitirles mi desconcierto, angustia, disgusto, por el hecho de que se han extendido rumores equivocados acerca de mi persona.<p>

Y hoy mis queridas fans, que me han seguido fielmente, que me aman, idolatran y sueñan conmigo (que perversas son), quisiera preguntarles algo que me está perturbando.

¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE YO SOY HOMOSEXUAL!

Yo respeto aquellos que tienen esas preferencias, claro tengo a mi amigo ryuk con su obsesión con lizerg, lo cual es muy perturbador, ¡pobre chico! Aunque… En algunas ocasiones durante el torneo de shamanes compartieron habitación, yo me pregunto ¿qué habrá pasado? Porque, si bien recuerdo, el chico de cabello verde se alejaba lo mas que podía de él. ¿No se han preguntado eso ustedes? Porque eso de verdad es extraño.

Como sea, ese no era el punto.

¿Cuáles son las bases para creer que soy gay?

Más allá de sentirme halagado por ser "famoso" en la internet (bueno, quizá no tanto así), pero el saber que tienes muchas fans adorándote es lindo, pero es muy diferente que estas mismas fans te relacionen con cierta persona a que a ti te causa repulsión, y si, cuando yo uso la palabra relacionar no la utilizo en el mismo contexto que ustedes la aplican.

Así que atormentado por los terribles rumores que se estaban expandiendo sobre mí, quise saber ¿Cómo se habían originado estos calumnias ? ¿Quién era la persona demente que se le ocurrió difamarme de esa manera? y quede en un terrible shock cuando vi los resultados de mi investigación (osase buscar por internet); mis ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarme con videos e imágenes bastante explicitas en situaciones bastante controvertidas (demasiado controvertidas) no aptas para niños y personas que sufren del corazón. Es que cuando vi las imágenes un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, vi al monitor con verdadero horror, me sonroje hasta la punta de mis cabellos y pasados los cinco segundos más largos de mi vida , sólo atine alejarme lo mas que pude de la computadora y jalarme los cabellos con desesperación.

¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE PUEDAN CONCEBIR QUE YO TENGA UNA RELACION CON ESE SUJETO? ¡DÍGANME QUE TIENEN EN EL CEREBRO, QUÉ ME ODIAN O ES QUE LES PRODUCE UN PLACER VERME EN ESAS POSICIONES CON ÉL!

Es más que claro que si les provoca placer, si no, ¿por qué harían eso?

¡PERO NO ENTIENDO! ¡QUE ME PONGAN COMO LA PAREJA DE REN TAO!

SABEN LO ILÓGICO QUE ES, NO PODEMOS ESTAR SIN PELEAR NI CINCO MINUTOS Y USTEDES CREEN QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO, ¡NO!, ¡POR DIOS!, ¡NO!

Yo las adoro queridas seguidoras pero no puedo comprender esta situación, saben que el tipo es la persona más nefasta sobre la tierra, egocéntrico, frio, sarcástico, arrogante, tacaño, mandón, no acabaría sigo enumerando sus defectos.

Por mera curiosidad (más bien pareciera que quise torturarme más a mi mismo) investigue más acerca de nuestra ficticia relación, y encontré que había todo un genero para ese tipo de relaciones, denominado yaoi, pero es más que claro que ustedes saben todo acerca de este género, si bien al encontrarme con esto, el sentimiento de no sentirme único fue un poco reconfortante, pero eso no disminuyo el pensamiento, de que algunas de ustedes están un poco retorcidas de sus mentes, yo creo que no son todas (¿Por qué no todas son así, verdad?) por la cantidad de páginas de internet, foros, imágenes, videos pude apreciar que tienen una pasión muy grande por este género hasta he encontrado obras literarias de nosotros los llamados fanfiction, y he de decir que han obras muy buenas muy dramáticas, románticas, algunas comedias (esta es mi genero favorito) podría hacerme seguidor de algunas de esas historias, de veras hay personas muy buenas en esto de la escritura.

Pero hay un pequeño problema.

TODO ESO ES UNA COMPLETA MENTIRA

Y ahora en que me baso para decir que nuestra relación es completamente imposible.

Primero, Ren tiene una esposa y un hijo, lo cual fue una gran impresión para todos incluyéndome (aclaro no es el tipo de impresión que ustedes están maquilando en su linda y retorcida mente) ya que su esposa es más ni menos que Jean, y seamos honestos no hay nada para relacionarlos a ellos dos, haciendo surgir algunas incógnitas.

Como por ejemplo, ¿Cuándo se hablaron? o ¿Cuándo se dieron tan siquiera una mirada significativa? Yo sé bien que Jean revivió a Ren cuando sucedió el incidente con los hombres de Hao, pero este ni siquiera la miro y solo se limito a agradecer en su tan ya conocido estilo ( se mostro tan ingrato como solo él es capaz de expresar, haciendo ver que la acción de revivirlo fue totalmente equivocada), y después se largo como si nada hubiese pasado.

¿Cómo esperan que no me impresione que esos dos estén juntos? Es tan hilarante, que el tener una relación con Ren es mas creíble (aunque reitero no tengo nada que ver con el) y hasta que el chino se digne a explicar cómo sucedió este hecho tan inverosímil, lo cual creo, que es más probable que los cerdos vuelen mientras cae una tormenta de helado de chocolate, así que nos quedaremos con la duda durante un tiempo indefinido.

Segundo, yo estoy enamorado, si recuerdan de la linda criaturita que fue mi espíritu acompañante durante el torneo de shamanes, Kororo, que resulto ser la chica que yo ame cuando fui un niño, si la recuerdan, ¿verdad?, a Damuko, pues ella sigue conmigo y puede pensar que es extraño que yo tenga una relación con un espíritu de la de la naturaleza, pero saben para mi es mas insólito

¡QUE CREAN QUE YO ESTOY DE NOVIO CON EL ARROGANTE TAO!

Si es mi amigo, con el que más discutía, había cierta complicidad cuando peleábamos en equipo, nos entendíamos muy bien a la hora de sincronizar un ataque, el comprendía algunos aspectos de mi carácter y yo podía entender algunos aspectos del suyo, era gracioso molestarlo de vez en cuando (casi siempre), sabía que podía contar con él en cualquier momento. Saben ahora que lo menciono extraño su peculiar personalidad, toda mandona, agresiva, intimidante, las peleas sin sentido, las veces en que nos toco pelear juntos, golpear a chocolove por sus chistes malos.

Si, extraño al idiota de Ren Tao.

¡QUE! ¡NO!, ¡NO!, eso hará que piensen cosas peores sobre nosotros , ¡¿QUE HE HECHO?

Bien olviden lo de arriba, ¡OLVÍDENLO, YA!

Dejando de lado el lapsus que tuve, quisiera que entendieran de una buena vez que no hay razones para pensar que ese sujeto y yo podamos estar juntos están improbable, es como decir que si pensáramos que Hao e Yoh fueran novios, un amor entre gemelos algo tan puro, que forma más perversa de manchar ese amor, ¿se lo imaginan? Es como si se amaran a sí mismos aunque pensando seriamente, Hao si sería capaz de eso, el se tiene tanto amor a si mismo que es un poco posible.

O ya se, imaginen, si tal vez hubiera una relación entre hao y lizerg, eso sí es de dementes, comenzando por el odio que Lizerg le tiene a Hao ¿Qué tipo de relación tendrían esos dos? algo así, como masoquismo en el Lizerg descargue ese rencor contenido, y Hao disfrutándolo, o viceversa, ¿se lo imaginan? O también Hao que de pronto le diera el síndrome de Ryuk y vea muy lindo al verde, queriéndose hacerle cosas sin el consentimiento de este.

Bien creo que toda esa investigación que hice dejo secuelas importantes en mi cerebro, así que no opinare mas respecto a este tema.

No si antes decirles que por favor DEJEN DE DIFAMARME, no se, inventen rumores sobre alguien más, los ejemplos de arriba me parecen buenas ideas para ustedes, pero déjenme a mi,, es un favor que les pido mis lindas y adoradas seguidoras.

NO CREAN EN ESE RUMOR DE QUE ESTOY CON REN TAO , NO LO HAGAN , NO SE EMOCIONEN, NI FANTASEEN.

Me despido sin más que agregar, esperando que mis argumentos contundentes les hagan entrar en razón. las adora

HOROHORO USI.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora<p>

Hola espero que antes que nada que les haya gustado el fic, siempre pensé que mi primer fanfic que publicara en shaman king seria un yaoi, y este seria mas meloso, romántico, incluso cruzo por mi mente hacerlo mas perverso, pero que sorpresas da la vida, fue algo si puedo etiquetar a esto, como humoristico, la idea de este fic ya llevaba muchos años rondando por mi mente, hasta hace unos dias por fin me anime y aqui lo tienen, espero que de verdad les haya gustado y me encantaría recibir sus comentarios, para que saber que opinan de el, si jamas en mi vida debo volver a intentar una comedia, ustedes juzguen.


End file.
